Welcome home
by Dimples73
Summary: Jed and Abby had a son. Twenty-five years ago, he was kidnapped. He turns up after Jed was shot Have they finally found him? Is he really their son?
1. Chapter 1

Josiah Edward Bartlet and Abigail-38 and 36

Elizabeth(Lizzy)-10

**Eleanor (Ellie)-7**

**Josiah Edward (Joe)-3**

Jed Bartlet sat in his home in New Hampshire his three-year-old son sat on his lap as he read him a book. His favorite book Baby Bears Surprize. Little Joe had the book memorized. He would often tell the book to his sisters. However when his dad read it to him he sat quietly and listened. Joe was small for his age he had been born prematurely he lived he was a happy child although suffering with asthma he never let it get him down.

"Okay let's go Joey come put on your jacket." Abbey told her baby boy he was their little bundle of joy he loved life.

"Mommy if I'm good can I have a chocolate bar?" Joe asked

"No you can't have sugar. "Abby told him

"But I likes it" Joe wined

Jed walked behind him he scooped Joe up into his arms and carried him out the door. He got his son into the car.

Liz put her brother's seat belt on. She took care of her sister and brother.

Joe started rambling on about his book.

Jed smiled at Abbey as they drove to the mall. Joe's birthday was coming up soon they were taking him birthday shopping.

The family went to the toys Joe was bouncing about he knew what he wanted he had already made up his mind.

"Stay close to daddy and I Joey" Abbey told him

Joe nodded and took his father's hand.

They were looking at party supplies Jed bent down to grab something. "Hey Joe do-" Jed froze where was his son?

Abbey turned to talk to Joe" Joey do you-"she froze when she realized her son wasn't with her she dropped her item and ran to her husband who was talking to the girls

"Elizabeth, Eleanor where is your brother?" Jed asked

"He said he was going to look at the cars. I went to get him. He wasn't there. I thought he was with you or mom." Liz replied she was staring to get scared had she done something wrong. Was Joe just hiding?

Jed and Abbey swallowed they thought they were going to be sick.

"What?" Abbey said she was not sure what to think was her little buddle hiding was he mad at his sisters. Abbey was in a panic she had to find him she had to know he was safe. She now regretted coming to the mall. Only if they had stayed home she would have her baby her little boy would be chattering away to her oh how she wanted to hear her son.

Jed and Abbey started yelling for their son. They went up and down the toy isles each taking a daughter they weren't going to lose another kid. They started asking people if they had seen a little boy. People were staring, seeing that something was obviously wrong. Someone called the police; the store became that of a crime scene. Parents grabbed their children, suddenly insecure, and departed. The police came, asking questions Jed didn't know the answers to. Abbey didn't either both wondered if they would look like terrible parents. What would people think of them?

Jed clutched onto his remaining two children, who looked scared and confused. He had no comforting words for his children; he had no comforting words for himself or Abbey.

Jed looked at Abbey she had tears formed in her eyes she started sobbing Jed pulled her close as he held closely onto his daughters.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bartlet?"

Jed nodded not being able to find any words as he held his crying wife

"I look as if your son has been kidnapped we are very sorry. He is gone. We will do our best in trying to find him." The officer replied

Abbey started to cry harder

"How could this have happened?" Jed asked

Jed wasn't so sure the word gone seemed to echo in his mind _GONE,GONE, GONE,GONE_

The police said Joe had disappeared without a trace and the only witnesses to the abduction were two little girls.

Once Jed and Abbey got home they sat the girls down and explained what had happened.

Jed told Liz it wasn't her fault.

Jed and Abbey broke down in the privacy of their bedroom that night their bundle of joy was gone.

"We have to search for him." Abbey stated

Jed nodded he had already told the officer

The words GONE kept echoing in Jed and Abby's head their little boy was gone. They wondered if they would see him again.

They searched, the mall the state, searched the country, Joe was gone. Jed could not understand how Joe could have diapered with in those few moments how he suddenly became a case a missing person another kid lost under the radar soon to be forgotten. Jed and Abbey searched for years, eventually the pain and sorrow they felt for their missing son. Soon they stopped talking about him, though the pain of losing him never died, it became something they lived with. They still held on for hope that someday he would be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Josiah Edward Bartlet and Abigail-53 and 51

Elizabeth-31

Eleanor (Ellie)-29

Josiah Edward (Joe)-24-played by Emilio Estevez

Zoey-18

Set in the episode In the Shadow of Two Gunmen- Abbey and Jed have talked to Josh they are walking back to his room.

Jed and Abbey walked slowly back to his room. Abbey held his arm as Jed had the IV both were silent

He decided to speak

"Abbey, Sam was speaking to a guy that looked like Josiah he looked like him he really did." Jed said as he looked at the ground

"Danny was talking to him too. Abbey said she wanted to run over to him and hug him she often thought she spotted her son she never really stopped looking. She was often looking at children as the years went by she would look to see if they were her son they never were.

Jed stopped near a trauma room he looked in to see a man on the gurney Abbey grasped Jed's hand

"Joey," She whispered she wanted to go in and hug him that was her son

"Jed that's Josiah. That's my boy." Abbey said

"Nurse who is that man?" Jed asked

"We don't know Mr. President the secret service shot him by mistake a bullet grazed his head his in a bad way."

"Will he make it and why did one of my agents shoot him?" Jed questioned

"We don't have the details." The nurse told him

"Let me know about him."

"Yes Mr. President."

Jed and Abbey walked back to his room.

Abbey helped Jed into bed

"That was Josiah I just know it." Abbey told her husband

"Abbey get the agents in here I want to know why they shot him." Jed told his wife he was angry he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

Abbey was about to leave when a nurse was let in. she spoke,

"Mr. President the man you asked about is in surgery his name is Josiah that's all we have."

"Thanks Maddy." Abbey told her

Leo walked in just after the nurse left, "Jed we have a problem two agents shot an innocent man they realized after he went down he was taking pictures for Danny and he was shot."

"Leo it may be Joe." Jed told his friend

"You're Joe?" Leo asked he remembered the time Joe was taken it had left the Bartlet's heartbroken for years they searched. When Jed had become president, he put out a worldwide search for Joe.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked again

Jed and Abbey nodded.

"How badly injured is the guy?" Leo asked

"We don't know. Leo try to find out I want to know more about him." Jed replied

Leo nodded he left to go find out about the mystery man. Leo was on the hunt to find out if the man shot was the president's son.

Jed and Abbey sat in the residence of the white house Jed was recovering he was told to rest a few days.

Leo was on his way up to the residence with what he had discovered he hadn't opened the files yet. He knocked on the door after the agents stepped aside.

Jed told him to enter.

Leo entered he closed the door behind him.

He told Jed and Abbey what he had come up with he gave them the envelope.

Jed swallowed as he looked at Abbey he opened the envelope

Jed gasped as he read the letter. Abbey and Jed gasped

Jed swallowed he read what was written

"Abbey he is our son." Jed replied

Abbey took the paper and read it

"Oh Lord" Abbey gasped

"We have to go to the hospital." Abbey replied

"What did the nurse at the hospital tell you?"

"That the secret service agents shot him by accident. She then told us she found out his name was Josiah." Jed explained

"I talked to the agents in question they said they thought he had a gun but was working for the White House taking photos he was taking photos of the event and when the shootings started he taking photos two secret service agents shot him thinking he was one of the shooters."

"Leo I want them fired."

"Jed do you really think that's necessary they were-"Leo didn't finish he looked at Jed and Abbey their faces said it all he nodded. Leo spoke, "Yes Jed." He replied leaving.

"Now to ditch the secret service." Jed told Abbey

Abbey smiled at her husband. They managed to lose the secret service. Jed slid behind the wheel of his car he hadn't driven in a while. He had missed it. He kept the windows up so no one would see.

Jed and Abbey arrived at the hospital. Jed found a spot and parked.

Jed and Abbey got out and walked into the hospital

"Mr. President. Dr. Bartlet" A nurse replied

"Yes could you tell me where the guy two agents shot is? I believe his name is Josiah."

"Room 208"

"Thank you." Abbey told her

"I can handle this better than you. I have pull I work here." Abbey told him

"I can fire them or revoke their licence." Jed replied

Abbey smiled she and Jed took the elevator up to the room. Abbey realized 208 was the ICU.

"Hi Connie were here to see a young man named Josiah." Abbey told her co-worker

"I was going to call you I think he is your son he looks like Jed."

"We know is there any way we could talk to him?" Abbey asked

"Yes we have him sedated he has received multiple gunshot wounds his hands were shot, I think he said they shot out his camera out of his hands he fell to the ground hitting his head on the pavement he was also shot in the ankle another one entered and exited his abdomen. He is very lucky to be alive we think a bullet may have grazed his head and Neck we aren't sure of that he had multiple wounds and it wasn't all gun shouts he had been injured before the shootings took place." Connie explained

She directed Jed and Abbey to the room where Josiah was in. Abbey looked at Josiah she looked at Jed there was no denying it he was their son.

Abbey checked his vitals they were good. She looked at his chart. She nodded at his records.

Josiah opened his eyes he looked at Jed

"Mr. President I'm sorry I wasn't. Uh I didn't shoot anyone."

"We know." Abbey told him

"Uh yeah I'm Josiah but everyone calls me Joe."

"Hi Joe." Jed replied

"I was going to ask Danny if he could get me an interview with you. I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to know?" Jed asked

"I wanted to be able to find my real family. I have wanted to since I turned eighteen I got the job at the white house in hopes that I could speak to you. And I'm really tired." Joe said falling asleep.

Jed smiled he looked up to see Ron

"Hi Ron how's the hand? "Jed replied smiling at his agent

"Do you have any idea how the white house is in a panic?"

"Yeah um sorry about that." Jed said.

"Eagle and Eagle one are safe."

"Mr. President you can ditch your secret service?"

"Yes. Could you tell me your name?"

"Josiah but I go by Joe."

"Do you have a last name?" Abbey asked

"Parker. I gave that name to the white house."

"Is that your given last name?" Abbey asked

Joe shook his head. I was adopted when I was four I used to go by Jacobson. They were very abusive so.. when I was eighteen I left and gave the name Parker."

Jed was about to speak to Joe he was asleep.

"Mr. President it is time to go back to the white house."

"Joe we will be back to see you" Abbey told him

"Okay."

Jed went back to the white house both Abbey and Jed went to the oval office

"Hi" both Jed and Abbey replied

"Mr. President. If I may ask and well we were all wondering where you went."

"Sam, we are sorry for making you panic. All of you sit." Jed told them as he sat down. On the couch

Abbey sat beside her husband

"Are you okay Mr. President?" CJ asked

"Yes it has nothing to do with an MS attack." Jed told his senior staff

"Then what sir?" Toby asked

Jed looked at Abbey.

He took a breath and spoke

"Abbey and I have a son. He was kid he was three. The night I was shot. Abbey and I thought we saw our son. It turned out he was."

"Jed is trying to say is our son Josiah has been found. We don't want the press to find out. We haven't been able to tell him if he is our son."

"How are you going to tell him sir?" Sam asked

Jed was about to speak when Mrs. Landingham walked in, "Sir the hospital is on the line."

Jed looked at Abbey they both swallowed had Josiah died were his injuries worse than they appeared?

Jed picked up the phone

"This is Jed Bartlet."


End file.
